A Chance Meeting
by TheManBehindYou
Summary: When a boy lost a loved one, when a girl lost friend; they meet and suppress the sadness, anger, loneliness, by replacing them with something else. A much needed meeting, A Chance Meeting.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**DICLAIMER* I do not own rwby; however I own the OCS and the story.**

Chapter: 1.1, Deportment from nature

A campfire dimly lit the camp site of a teen; said teen being the only one there. The teen looked at the fire as if seeing a ghost. "Why did they take you?". Those words brought upon dreaded memories from the teen, memories that was forced back in to the back of his head.

* * *

We see _a little boy crying as fire spread around him. "Uncle!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Auntie!" The boy screamed as his eyes started to water up. He was screaming those words over and over again, trying desperately to find his relatives._

' _Where are you guys?'. He was beginning to lose hope, until his thoughts were disturbed by a growl and multiple shadows emerging from the fire. "NO! Stay back!" the boy screamed, trying to convince the on coming shadows; then it dawned on him, they were not shadows, they were Grimm, soulless monsters, hell bent on exterminating human and faunus kind off of the face of remnant._

" _Please don't hurt me!" The little boy shouted. As the Grimm were closing in, out of nowhere a man with blond hair suddenly shoved a Beowulf with a briefcase with the arc family crest in the middle._

 _The man transformed the brief case to a short grate-sword. The sword was black and the edges silver as well as the briefcase. With the transformation, he swung it at the ground and created a shockwave. After he swung his sword, the Grimm were staggered. Seeing this, the man ceased the moment as the sword split down the middle and formed dual swords. He hacked mercilessly at the Grimm and killed each one of them._

" _Hey kid" the man said with a smirk. The boy was tearing up when he saw the man. "woah, kid, got a pretty strong grip there.". The boy ignored the remark as he was to busy wetting his uncle's shirt._

" _Hey kid, sorry to interrupt your tear session, but I suggest we continue this somewhere that isn't burning.". The boy realized they were still surrounded by fire. Upon realizing what his uncle is implying, he quickly nodded._

 _Upon reaching a fortress with a red cross in front, the boy and his uncle went inside and asked where his parents are. They were surprised that his aunt was the one managing the fortress. "hey darling, did you see Jewel and Marcus?". The boy's uncle spoke with worry._

" _About that, can I talk to you for a second darling?". The 's aunt said._

" _OK. Just a minute". The boy's uncle turned to the boy_

" _Jaune can you stay here for a little while?"_

 _The boy just nodded weakly. As the boy's uncle confirmed it was okay to leave, he stepped inside a room where his wife was waiting. "so, what did you want to talk about?"_

" _It's about jewel"_

" _and?"_

" _She is… well she". Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke._

" _She is dead". She finished, but hadn't succeeded in keeping the tears._

 _He was taken back by this. His sister in law was dead. He was shocked. His mind was filled with emotion, sadness, pain, anger. He felt confused at this, shocked even, but what gotten him so shocked is when he saw Jaune._

* * *

 ***Authors note***

 **So hey guys. This is my first fic, creative criticism is also appreciated. I haven't decided on the names of his uncle and aunt will be and I will hold a vote for most names suggested in my twitter. But there are no suggested names yet, so I'll just look trough the reviews. Remember when you review suggest a name at the end. This is the first part of the prologue, and review if you want me to continue this fic or if it's just trash. Thank you and as always**

 **Pancakes forever**


	2. Chapter 2, Deportment From Nature

**DISCLAIMER* I do not own RWBY, however I own the OCS and the story**

Chapter: 1.2, Deportment from nature

 _Jaune was standing there, tears in his face. That absolutely wrecked him, just a kid and you found out that one of your parents are dead. His uncle quickly hugged the boy, and said. "Jaune, Jaune its okay… we just…". The man just hugged the boy, unable to finish his sentence._

" _Its okay uncle. Mama moved to a better place_

 _To his and his aunt's surprise, he was the one that surprisingly held his emotions, albeit few tears escaped, it didn't matter, they were still surprised as to where did their niece (_ **I don't know the word for the boy sorry)** _gathered this much maturity._

" _Uncle? Auntie? Where's papa?". The boy asked with uncertainty, as because he didn't want his father to end up the same as his mother._

" _Papa's here". To Jaune's surprise, it was his father that spoke._

" _Papa!". The boy sped towards his father._

" _It's okay. It's gonna be okay" his father said, unable to contain the tears in his face_

 _After the reunion of the father and son, his father put him to bed. "so. What killed my wife.". He asked bluntly and slammed his fist on the table_

" _We don't know". His uncle said_

" _She was a well trained hunter… I just don't get it" his father said with tears streaming down his face._

" _jewel is… It was not Grimm that killed her nor the fire". His uncle said._

" _The breach in the village was caused by people, not Grimm". His father finally spoke_

" _Is it the whitefang?". His aunt said._

" _It's them". His father spoke, with poison in his voice_

" _how do we know that?". His uncle asked._

" _I saw them die when they started the fire"_

" _What killed them?"_

" _Grimm". His father spoke with anger._

" _We need to call Ozpin if it really is the white fang. He was right". His uncle suggested_

" _Alright.". Both his father and auntie agreed._

 _We see his father, uncle, and auntie with Ozpin talking while looking after a five year old Jaune."It's the whitefang Ozpin" his father spoke_

" _then we must waste no time in suppressing them. We now have conclusive evidence to take action against the whitefang.". Ozpin stated._

" _I agree". His aunt stated plainly._

" _But what about Jaune?". His father asked._

" _I will train him.". His uncle finally spoke._

" _train him for what may I ask?". Ozpins asked._

" _He wants to be a hunter". His father spoke_

" _It's what his mother would've wanted". His father finished._

" _Ok it is decided then. Jaune will be trained by his uncle until his age will be applicable to beacon."_

" _why?". His uncle asked._

" _Jewel has done so much for me, it's the least I can do to repay her"_

" _OK then"._

 _His future has been decided and he is destined to be a hunter._

"Hey kid is there treasure in the fire or something?". His uncle spoke. Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by his uncle speaking.

"oh hey uncle Cobalt". Jaune said.

"So…happy birthday!". His uncle shouted with a grin in his face. He pulled out a box made out of wood and a leaf wrapped item that looked like a sword. "Hey kid happy 16 birthday". Said his uncle still grinning.

"Oh thank you uncle". Jaune grabbed the poorly wrapped gift out of leaves and grabbed the box made out of wood as well.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open them!". He did just that, and opened first the sword looking gift. To his surprise, It's crocea mors, his fathers sword.

"Your father wanted you to have this on your 16 birthday"

He opened the other gift, and to his surprise it's his uncles weapon. A silver briefcase with the arc symbol in the middle.

"But uncle this is your weapon"

"Nah it's okay, I'm gonna retire anyways. I'm too old to be a hunter. Oh, I almost forgot, I have something else for you."

"where is that thing?"

"oh! There it is!"

His uncle handed him two pieces of paper, one with scribbles, and it says "Graduation Certificate". With a crude font. The others says, with a printed font, "Beacon Enrollment Fee". With numbers of zero all throughout the entire table, and It says at the bottom, "Paid by Ozpin".

"umm? Uncle what's this?". Jaune held up the fee in the air to show his uncle.

"Oh! Wrong paper.". His uncle snatched the paper, and replaced it with another, and it says "enrolled at beacon, congratulations"

"what does this mean uncle?"

"you graduated from my training and now, you will train at beacon for you to be a official hunter when you graduate! YAY!". His uncle shouted.

"but were in the middle of the forest" Jaune deadpanned.

"A ship will come by to pick you up early morning". His uncle said still grinning.

"well I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired. Good night". His uncle proceeded to a sleeping bag and snuggled inside.

'Well, I'm tired, might as well sleep'. Jaune proceeded to his tent, and slept

The next morning, he woke up early to hunt Grimm and exercise. He ran north, trying to find Grimm to kill. "ooooohh, there's a deathstalker. Well time to test my new weapon." He transformed the briefcase into a short great-sword. "nice". He clicked the trigger twice and the edge split down the middle and folded upwards, and the handle slanted to resemble a hand rest of a gun.

He aimed the big gun and shot at the deathstalker. It winced in pain as the bullets penetrated its shell. It was not enough however; the deathstalker saw the shooter and charged at him. "damn, I'm busted". He quickly enabled his semblance and he glowed. A white light surrounded the teen, and as the deathstalker nearing its target, it readied it's pincer to swipe at the shooter.

As the pincer was nearing him, the pincer struck air. The deathstalker was confused as to where the shooter went, but its vision turned to black and fell to the ground. The pincer of the deathstalker was cut and the teen was behind the deathstalker facing the trees, his swords were transformed to dual blades and he was crouched on one knee, both swords, end points facing opposite directions. He stood up and saw his handiwork.

He decided to keep hunting until he saw the sun rose up. "it's nearly time to go, might as well go back"

With that he returned to find his uncle preparing his bag, packing it with essentials like, toiletries, pajamas, his pillow, basically the essentials. "hey kid it's almost time. Why don't you go to the river and wash up?"

"Okay uncle". With that Jaune washed up, changed to his black long coat, with a grey shirt, black pants, and black army boots.

"Uncle I'm ready to go"

"oh just in time, the airship is here"

With that Jaune boarded the airship with saying goodbye to his uncle. He was nervous, I mean, how could he not be?, he was going to a very prestigious school for hunters-in-training. He was also nervous as he found out he has motions sickness.

This was it. He will finally be one step closer to avenging his mom. His thoughts were disturbed by a newscaster. "more and more robberies by the whitefang…". After he heard the name, he blocked out the other information given by the newscaster. "so they're the ones that killed my mom". He forgot his motion sickness, and planned to track down the white fang. 'I will cut open there throats and plunge my sword down it'. He will get revenge, if it kills him or not.

He was yet again disturbed by another hologram, but this time, it was of a woman. Blonde hair, white shirt, black skirt, and a purple dust cape. The woman introduced herself as Glynda Good witch. She welcomed the oncoming students, and hoped we will strive for the best.

The airship landed. 'This is it. I can finally be a hunter and shove my sword down there throats'. The bay door of the ship opened. Sunlight flooded his eyes. He is here, and he is going to make the whitefang pay.

 ***authors note***

 **So that was a thing. So yeah a little early and that's to be expected. I will update this every 2 days. The story is a little bit longer, and I decided to not continue with the vote cause its kinda pointless. So yeah, creative critiscm is much appreciated, and as always**

 **Pancakes forever**


	3. Chapter 3, A Champion and it's salvation

**Disclaimer* I do not own RWBY, I however, own the OCS and the story.**

Chapter 3, A champion and it's salvation

We see a girl sitting on a bed, brushing her hair. "Why did she leave me?". The champion thought to herself as to why did _she leave her._

" _Hey Phyrra do you wanna play?"_

" _Sorry Jill. I can't."_

" _BUT WHY!?"_

" _Come on, Jill, we've been over this a bunch of times"_

" _Come on Phyrra forget about your practice. Just this once?"_

" _Jill.". The champion deadpanned._

" _Okay. I'll let it slide… just this once"_

" _You've 'let it slide' more than just once"_

" _Yeah I'm just kidding"_

" _Don't worry Jill, I'll play with you next week end."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Now hurry, before my mom catches you."_

" _Bye.."_

" _Goodbye Jill"_

 _Phyrra Nikkos is a nation-wide known child-star; with appearances on The Achieve men concerts, tough the achieve men were not producers of pop-music, but instead heavy metal. She has an undying love for heavy metal music, but you never really see that side of her unless you REALLY got to know her._

 _She didn't ask for a life of fame. Even as a child, she was cursed by fame; being her mother the cause of said fame. Because of her mother being one of the few heroes that saved remnant from global-scale extinction, she was treated like a super hero, a superstar, a famous person for all she cared, but that doesn't mean she's left alone because of said fame._

 _Her husband was one of the few brave souls that asked her hand in marriage, he was even considered to be the luckiest man alive; for he did not only succeeded in courting the hero, but also succeeded in marrying her as well._

" _Dearie, should we be concerned with our baby's friend?"_

" _Nope. It's okay dearie, we need to somewhat retain her 'sanity' as she put it". She joked._

" _Well does this mean she can play with her next weekend?"_

" _Sure, why not?"_

" _well, I'll call off her voice practice then."_

" _Ill go tell her."_

 _With that her mother went to the little superstar's room and knocked. "Phyrra honey, are you busy?"_

" _No mom, come in." she shouted through her door._

 _Her mom came in and sat on her bed and waited for Phyrra to join her as well. "Phyrra honey are you busy this weekend?."_

" _Well, Jill asked me to play with her, but I have voice practice for the anthem in this year's Vytal tournament."_

" _Oh, well don't bother honey; we cancelled the practice for you to play."_

" _REALLY MOM!?". Phyrra dashed to her mother and wrapped her in a massive bear hug._

" _Yeah, yeah can you please let me breath?"_

" _Oh, sorry.". Little Phyrra replied with an embarrassed look and a sheepish grin._

" _It's okay honey."_

 _Phyrra didn't question as to why their parents cancelled their practice, being strict parents as they are, Phyrra feared they might revoke this chance to play, so she didn't bother asking._

* * *

 _We see little Phyrra getting ready to leave their house. This opportunity rarely comes by, because of her strict parents. This felt like a blessing from above to her, as because for a moment she is free from the constraints of fame. Being Jill her only friend, Phyrra treated her like a sister._

 _Phyrra was walking towards the house of her friend to start their play date. She rang the doorbell to indicate that's she's there. "Hello? Jill Are you there?"_

 _The door opened to reveal a face that has seen tears and bruised with many fresh scars on her face. "Why are you here?". Said Jill_

" _Jill why are you crying?"_

" _You didn't answer me. Why are you here?"_

" _What do you mean? You said we were going to play."_

" _Forget that, forget me. I don't want see you ever again.". And with that, she slammed the door; leaving a confused and sad Phyrra._

 _She went home in tears. She was devastated. To some people, friends might just be treated like dirt to them, but to Phyrra she was family. Her mother quickly noticed this. "Phyrra, honey what's wrong?". Phyrra ignored her mother and broke free from the hug and stormed to her room._

" _Honey is Phyrra still going to sing in the tournament?". Her husband asked._

" _No. Cancel it. She needs space for now."_

* * *

 _We see a teenage Phyrra packing her things in a backpack. "Honey, are you ready?". Asked her mom._

" _Yes mum.". Argued Phyrra_

" _Look at my daughter. All grown up.". Said his father beside her mum._

" _It's okay dad. I'll promise to visit often."._

 _Her mother was a loss of words, as she wrapped Phyrra in her arms Ans said. "I'm going to miss you very much Phyrra.". Her mum said, with tears streaming down her face. Her father saw the chance and wrapped the two of them in a group hug. With that a bull head arrived outside of their mansion. She hugged her parents once more and left for beacon. 'This is it'. Phyrra thought to herself. 'I can finally redeem my self for you Jill.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N* hey guys man here and I found this chapter in my computer somewhere and thought to might as well post it, so I did. I still think I can't continue this story if I wanted to, but I'll let you guys decide. If this fig gets at least 20 favs, I'll continue it. As always**_

 _ **Pancakes forever.**_


	4. Chapter 4, An Embarrassing Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, and probably for the best**

* * *

'That ride wasn't a pleasant one…'. The Arc shuddered at the memory. He puked at a girl. He heaved and puked throughout the entire ride. 'Damn motion sickness. I think I just ruined my chances at making friends…'. As he said that, an explosion went off in the distance.

He walked over to see a girl in a black combat skirt with red frills, and black hair with red tips, sitting in a crater dazed. "Umm? Are you okay?". Jaune asked.

"Huh? What? Oh it's all good". Replied the girl

"Are you sure? It looks like you've just been exploded.". Jaune deadpanned.

"Well… this crater is pretty deep…". The girl whispered, just enough to let the Arc hear it.

"Hahaha, I'll take that as a yes." With that Jaune extended his hand down to the girl, which she gladly took. "I'm Ruby by the way". The girl introduced.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the younger, ladies love it."

"Do they?". Ruby asked.

"Nah, I don't know. I just say it for giggles". The Arc answered. With that they walked off chatting it away, blissfully unaware by lilac eyes watching in the distance. "Wow Ruby. I didn't think you had it in you". The speaker wore a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a lot more common problem than you think". The Arc said with a huff.

"Sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?."

"Hey! That was an accident."

"Well it's in the past, so lets just forget about it". The Arc concluded.

"Sure… Vomit boy…". The girl joked. Silence, then to laughter. After the laughter died down, Ruby spoke.

"So… I got this.". She said before pulling her weapon out and it transformed into a scythe. She plunged it into the ground for Jaune to see.

"Wow… it's a scythe…". Jaune said surprised.

"It's also a high-impact sniper rifle". The young reaper explained.

"Nice". The Arc complimented.

"So… what do you have?". The girl asked with eagerness.

"I have this". Jaune said as he pulled out a silver briefcase with the Arc family crest on it.

"A briefcase?". Asked a confused Ruby.

"Yes, _I prefer to fight Grimm with diplomacy, to fight them with a pen and paper instead of a sword"._ Jaune said with a overly exaggerated fancy accent, while twirling his imaginary moustache. Silence then laughter again. "Nah. I'm just kidding". With that he transformed his briefcase into a short great-sword.

"Wow!". The young reaper said while jumping up and down, giggidy with excitement.

"It can also transform into a double barrel Canon". He explained as he pressed the trigger in the handle. The edge of the sword split down the middle., and two barrels extended to replace the edge of the sword. "Omigoshit'ssoawesomeIcantbelieveitdidyoumakeityourselfwhatisit'name?". The reaper complimented and questioned at the speed of light.

"Umm… can you repeat?". The Arc requested.

"Oh uh… what is it's name?". The young reaper asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Silver Taurus". Jaune answered.

"What else can it do?". The reaper asked.

"It can also transform to dual blades". He demonstrated. The sword transformed to it's great-sword mode again, and he pressed the hilt of the sword. The sword split down the middle and formed dual blades. "Omigosh, it's so awesome!". The reaper complimented.

"And you can also transform it in its gun state swell, while being in dual-blade form". He said before he pressed the triggers on the handle of each sword, and the the tips folded upward, the barrels extended. "Now I can use it like dual pistols". He said.

"Its so cool!". The reaper complimented one last time before she asked.

"Jaune?". The reaper asked.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know I was following you."

Silence

* * *

"Phew… we barely made it". Said the Arc.

"Why are you so tired Jaune?". Asked the young reaper.

"I don't know, maybe it's… because I DON'T HAVE A SPEED SEMBLANCE!". Shouted the Arc.

"Hehehe. Good point". The reaper joked. The reaper was laughing at the misfortune of the Arc, until she saw her sister waving at her, beckoning foe her to join her sister. With that she said. "Oh there's my sister Jaune, I'll see you later okay?". The reaper asked.

"Sure. See you later". With that the reaper sped of to her sister. Little does she know how much teasing she will receive from her sister. "Hey Yang!". Shouted the reaper.

"Oh hey sis". A blonde said with a sinister smirk. The reaper was confused as to why her sister was smiling. "Yang why are you smiling?". Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing". The blonde replied with a grin. After she said that, the headmaster started his speech.

"Hey Rubes". Whispered the blonde.

"Yeah Yang?". Whispered the reaper.

"I can't help but notice you got close to a guy". She said with a smirk. Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard her sister. She was busted.

* * *

Somewhere in the same room, Jaune sneezed. 'Is someone talking about me? Maybe ill shove a knife down there throat and switch emotions quickly'. Nah, might just be a cold. The Arc concluded his thoughts.

* * *

After the headmaster gave his speech, the reaper tried to sneak away from her sister, hoping to avoid her finding about her first male friend, and her endless teasing. 'I'm nearly there!'. The young reaper thought, but quickly shattered as she was held by her cloak by her older sister, Yang. "Now… where are you going sis? We have a lot to talk about". The older woman said with a sinister smile.

In the head of the reaper, she was writing her will. _'I want to give all my belongings to the vale police force, so they might consider protecting Jaune if I fail to keep his identity from yang'_. She was dead.

* * *

In the ballroom where they were supposed to sleep for the night, we see Jaune trying to put on a blue onesie. "Ah. Finally it's time to sleep". The Arc whispered to himself. 'Maybe I should take a quick shower first'. The Arc pondered on what he was going to do. 'Meh, screw it. I'll just take a shower'. With that, Jaune grabbed his toiletries and proceeded to the shower rooms.

When he arrived it was empty. 'Hmm. No ones here'. With that he proceeded to put his toiletries beside the door. He began to take his shower. 'Hmm. I wonder what will we do in our initiation'. He pondered this for a moment, before he heard the shower room doer to open. 'Maybe another guy going to shower'. He thought to himself. 'Might as well leave him with his own devices'. He finished his shower and proceeded to his toiletries to dry himself off and cover his body with a towel.

As he tried to find his towel, he heard the other shower turn off. 'hmm… that other guy must be finished to.'. As he said this, he saw a transparent bag with what look likes a bra?. 'Why would this Guy wear a bra?'. Then it dawned on him. The shower rooms were Co-ed, because of the lack of another shower room specified to the other gender. That was why no one was using them. 'I think the headmaster said something about it? Well it won't change anything now, I'm screwed'. The Arc concluded his thoughts.

His mind shut down, failing to process his thoughts. He was alone in a shower room with a girl, naked. 'Crap, I should hurry before she finishes'. With that he rushed to dry off, pack his toiletries, and leave the shower room. Then, as if the gods were playing a prank on him, he slipped, just as the woman was proceeding to her toiletries. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!'. He screamed to himself.

Time seemed to slow down as he was nearing his collision course with the girl. He was all but writing his will right now. 'I want to give all my belongings to my sisters. I want my room to be transformed into a net café, and the proceeds will go to charity'. He gave his final prayer.

He collided with the girl. 'Ah. So this is how it ended huh? Am I in heaven? I'm pretty sure… it's so soft and round here in heaven…'. As he opened his eyes, he saw he was not in heaven, he was not holding clouds, he was fondling the breast of the woman he collided with. He recoiled quickly with a huge blush covering his cheeks. "Um so sorry! I didn't mean to fondle you, I didn't mean to say you weren't soft or anything, no I'm getting off topic here. I'm-". He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth as he was dragged off to one of the stalls, naked and afraid.

He pondered why this girl dragged him off to one of the stalls. He pondered this for a moment, then he heard the door open. 'Crap… if anyone sees us together, naked, in the shower rooms, alone, our life here at beacon is as gone as it started, then he looked up at his captor. He was stunned at the sight. She was beautiful, has red hair, and a blush adorning her face. 'Wow, she looks so pretty'. He thought as he was caught staring. He panicked, but quickly calmed down as he heard a shower turn off.

'Yes! The person is leaving!'. He screamed to himself. When they heard the door opened and closed. They pondered on what they should do. "I'll go out first… so you can't see me changing.". The red head said with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Uh… sure… I'm.". The Arc stuttered. With that the girl left the stall quickly and changed. When he heard the door open and close, he took that as a signal to go out and change. He changed to his pajamas and proceeded to sleep. As he was walking to his sleeping bag, he saw Ruby waving at him. He proceeded to Ruby while thinking. 'What an eventful night. I hope tomorrow will be much eventful than tonight.'. He thought to himself. When he finished talking to Ruby. He proceeded to sleep. 'Uuuh… Ruby's sister is a teasing machine… well her jokes are pretty good, so that's a plus'. Little does he know the consequences of that last statement.

* * *

 **A/N* Well that was eventful. I** **updated this chapter, because I accidentaly uploaded the version with grammar mmistakes.** **I was just writing this for fun, and I regained that spark for the story! Enjoyed writing this chapter, so I refined it and made it to another chapter. I might continue this series after all. Expect delays in the chapter post, because I'm trying to check grammar mistakes, making it longer, etc. How will Jaune interact with Phyrra the next morning? Find out next chapter, and as always,**

 **Pancakes forever.**


End file.
